February 25th, 1947
by GamerGirlFromHell
Summary: On the 25th in the month of February the Kingdom of Prussia was officially dissolved. This short story is about a woman losing the love of her life thanks to the Allied forces. What can I say? Love can be a dangerous thing. T Because I'm just making sure!


**Author's note: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned! And don't ask who the main character is...I don't know. I wanted to go with my OC Sierra Leone but I couldn't think of a reason those two countries would interact so I just know she's a country. A nameless country but a country none the less! But yeah, I wrote this at like 3 in the morning cause I was dead tired but couldn't sleep and was listening to Until the Day I Die by Story of the Year. I'll probably come back and edit it when I have the time until then...nope. I recommend instead of Until the Day I Die you should listen to Alone in this Bed by Framing Hanley it just fuels the hurt feels. By the way this is also on my Deviantart just incase you see it there! OneWithRussiaOuO (My laptop was being stupid and instead of Prussia it put Russia...Good thing I love them both!) Enjoy! :D**

February 25th, 1947

At the moment I wanted to just go home. Hungary has dragged me around all day keeping the reason to herself. "I love hanging out with you Hungary but I want to go home." She bit her bottom lip for half a second with a sad look in her eyes. As soon as the look came it disappeared and she was smiling again. I was probably just imagining things. "Just for a little bit longer. Please?" I stared; taken back that Hungary was begging me to stay with her. "I'd love to but I want to see how Prussia's doing. You know how he's been sick for a few days." The actual country hasn't been doing so well since 1945 but that's just how war works. The more I thought about it the more I wondered why Prussia was worse than Germany.

I smiled before turning around and heading back to Prussia's house. _The sun is setting! It's so pretty._ Hungary suddenly grabbed my arm, trying to keep me from leaving. "You don't ha-" "This is enough!" I ripped my arm free of her grasp and turned to look at Hungary. "You wouldn't let me see Prussia yesterday and you're doing the same thing today! What are you trying to hide from me?" She looked down for a moment then back to me, not even trying to smile anymore. She didn't say anything which only added to my frustration. "Yesterday when Germany went to see him…he looked worse. Prussia told us to keep you away from him as long as we could."

I shook my head, not believing my own fiancé wanted that. "When Austria found us not to long ago he needed to tell me something…about Prussia." Her voice. Something about her voice made my stomach uneasy. She tried to get her next words out but she chocked on them, causing my heart beat to go up. Something was wrong…very very wrong. "As of today Prussia has been dissolved." I wanted Gilbert to come running from around a corner, yelling that he was joking and then hug me. Only it didn't happen. I waited for a second, hoping Hungary would say she was joking…but she didn't either. "Don't joke around like that Hungary." I could hear my own voice crack as my legs began to go numb. "I'm not joking…"

I felt my heart stop for half a second. I didn't know what I was doing until I was running in the direction of Prussia's house. _He can't die! He just can't!_ I lost count of the times I almost fell and the amount of times I yelled sorry. I knew Hungary was following me…I could hear her yelling my name…wanting me to stop and turn around. She wanted me to just leave Gilbert alone while he died. I couldn't do that. I pushed myself to go faster and faster. I had to see Gilbert…I just had to. _I have to see him one last time._ My legs were tired from the running and it felt like I was about to collapse but I pushed myself to keep going.

I slammed into Gilbert's door, ignoring the slight pain it caused. I pushed the door open and ran down the halls and through the rooms I knew all too well. I didn't stop when I passed Austria. I didn't stop when I passed Germany. I didn't stop when I could barely see past the tears. I didn't stop until I once again slammed into a door. I knew my friends were right behind me…trying to get me far away as possible. I wasn't going to let that happen though. I opened the door leading to Gilbert's bedroom as I heard Germany yell my name. Before they could get to the door I quickly locked it and turned to face Gilbert. Before either of us could say a word I ran over to him, dropping to my knees in a mixture of exhaustion and sadness.

I lifted my hand up and stroked his face, cringing at how cold his skin was. His white hair had turned grey and limp, his beautiful red eyes no longer held their normal spark, and his pale skin even seemed tinged with grey. "What are you doing here?" "I came to see my knight in shining armor." He chuckled weakly as my stomach started to hurt. I felt like I was going to be sick. "You heard the news huh?" I opened my mouth to say yes but the only noise that came out was of a broken voice crying. I took a shaky breath and slipped my hand into his. "I'll find a way to save you. You're too awesome to die…right Gilbert?" I needed him to agree with me…but all he did was hold my hand tighter.

"It's already been decided. Prussia's been dissolved." I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from yelling at him. "Don't say that Gil. We'll find a way." He looked over at me with a sad smile on his face, only causing more tears to make their way down my cheeks. "I'm sorry Birdie…but it's too late." I always hated that pet name he gave me but at that moment I realized I was going to miss it, no matter how annoying it was. "No it's not! Don't say that…please don't say that." I laid my head down on his bed and felt even more tears fall down…it was like a river of tears and I didn't know if it would ever end. Gilbert barely grabbed hold of my chin and weakly managed to lift my head up.

"Ich liebe dich." "Ich liebe dich auch." I heard my voice crack, I heard how broken it sounded…I could hear how helpless I was. Before another thought could cross my mind Gilbert's lips crashed against mine in a passionate and loving kiss. Every I love you, every bit of happiness we had seemed to be in that small kiss. He pulled back all too soon just to give me his famous cocky grin I loved so much. "Mind looking after Ludwig for me? I wanna make sure he'll always have someone as awesome as me around." He wasn't dying. He was Gilbert Beilschmidt, Kingdom of Prussia for God sakes, he just couldn't die. But I needed to promise him this…_he_ needed me to promise him this much. "I promise Gil." I smiled weakly at him as he smiled back just before closing his eyes. "That's good."

A second passed by with neither of us talking and I needed to do something. I just didn't know what to do so I could save him. I looked up toward the ceiling and closed my eyes. "Please God if you're real…please save Gilbert. Please." Tears seemed to flood down my cheeks as I wanted nothing more than for Gil to open his eyes and smile at me again. "I'll do anything…if you could just save him. Please?" My voice cracked again as I opened my eyes and looked back at Gilbert. He had a few tears I hadn't noticed rolling down his cheeks as I felt my heart start to crumble. I squeezed his hand and felt that he was colder than earlier. My heart was beating wildly in my chest as I moved my hand to his wrist. I couldn't feel a pulse. "No. No. No…please!" I checked his wrist again before quickly moving to his neck, still not finding a pulse. "Damnit! No!"

Just then the door was unlocked and in walked Germany. I felt his arms pull me off the ground as I cried and screamed. When I was back in the hallway with the door closed I was immediately trying my best to get back to Gilbert's side. I couldn't stop my screaming anymore…I needed some way to get my anger and depression out. All I did was yell at them to let me go so I could be with Gilbert…but that wish was never answered. "Why? Why did he have to die?! I need him! Damnit! I love him!"

I didn't know what to do…my whole world had just crashed around me. Everything I ever cared about was gone and I was left alone once again. I needed Gilbert to open his door and yell that the awesome Prussia was okay just so he hug me and tell me it's all right. Every memory I had with him was relived in vivid detail. I cried out for him even more. He was the only person I truly cared about. I gave everything I had to him and now he was gone. I couldn't live without seeing his smile every day, hearing his obnoxious laugh, having pointless little fights with him, or seeing him. I needed Gilbert like I needed air…and suddenly it was cut off and I couldn't breathe. It felt like I was dying. In all honesty a part of me did die...

February 25th, 2012

I took a deep breath and continued my way up the hill this time without Ludwig right beside me. It's been 65 years since his death and no matter how many times I come here…it never gets easier. When I made it up the hill and walked over to his grave I lost it. I fell to my knees and started crying. I missed him every day of my life and just looking at his grave made my heart break even more, if possible. I lifted my head up to look at the grave stone, kept it perfect condition thanks to Ludwig. I fingered Gil's iron cross around my neck as I thought back to how things used to be. My memories were interrupted by my phone blaring a loud dub step song, signaling Antarctica was calling. I sighed before pulling out my phone and answering it. "Hello Christa." "I just wanted to call you and say…good luck."

I smirked at my best friend and ran a hand over Gilbert's name. "Thanks…I'll need it." We both hung up as I looked up at the sky, feeling a few rain drops. It never failed to rain on this day. "God this is just a cruel way of taunting me." The weather matched my mood and it was kinda peaceful. I glanced back down at the grave, a small sad smile forming. "Ich liebe dich Gilbert." No matter how many decades or centuries passed I would always love Gilbert. Even if he could no longer love me back.

**Author's note: That is my sad story of Prussia and my mystery country. I wrote this a few months back and now it's brought up some feels I don't want. ;-; Anyways I'm gonna listen to Alone in this Bed and cry my eyes out now. Please review, it helps! Hope you liked the sadness! (I hope you felt sadness anyways!) P.S. I don't own the picture! I got it from a youtube video so I'm unsure as to who it belongs to! D: Whoever it does belong to they did a great job and I hope you're okay with me using it. The only pictures I have done of Hetalia are of Germany, baby America (for a friend) and a Russia for me...**


End file.
